Triangle Love
by yanndictator
Summary: Lee Donghae, orang yang sempurna dimata masyarakat. tetapi ia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang karena satu hal. HAEHYUK slide HAEMIN/ YAOI/ ONESHOOT. mind to RnR?


Disclaimer :: Semua member Super Junior adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, namun FanFict ini murni milik saya ^^ . LEE HYUKMIN (?) IS MINE :D . Miss typo ada dimana-mana, maklum author newbie. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar.

HAPPY READING ^^

**Triangle Love**

By :: Hatake Makiyama

.

Pairing :: HaeHyuk, Slide HaeMin.

.

Rated :: T

.

Summary :: Rasanya seperti dihantam beton raksasa. Anchovyku ternyata pernah menjadi kekasih Lee Sungmin. Cinta pertamaku.

.

Lee Donghae, seorang namja populer di SM High School. Menurut semua orang pastinya dia sempurna. Bayangkan saja, selain wajahnya yang tampan ia juga memiliki otak yang cerdas dan keturunan dari salah satu Orang Terkaya di Korea. Tetapi, ia memiliki cerita cinta yang kurang wajar, mungkin. Ya, dia menyukai salah satu namja yang juga bersekolah yang sama dengannya. Tetapi, sebagai namja yang digandrungi banyak yeojya pastinya dengan mudah ia menyabet namja yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya itu. Dan entah kenapa ia belum pernah menyatakan cintanya pada namja itu.

'Kau sangat manis, My Anchovy.' Batin Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Terlihat Eunhyuk dengan manisnya sedang menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan Park Seonsaengnim.

"Hai, kau melamunkan dia lagi hyung?" Namja China yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Begitulah. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang aku lamunkan selain My Little Anchovy" Jawab Donghae jujur dan, agak lebay mungkin (?).

"Aish! Daripada kau terlihat seperti orang pabbo yang setiap hari hanya melamunkan Eunhyuk hyung, sebaiknya kau menyatakan cintamu padanya secepatnya hyung." Sergah Henry. "Dia kan manis hyung, bisa saja dia direbut oleh namja lain." Henry menambahkan.

"ANDWAE HENRY! DIA MILIKKU! TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN MEMILIKINYA KECUALI AKU!" Teriak Donghae. Sontak semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu melihat kearah dua namja yang menjadi trending looking (?). Termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Donghae-ah, bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu hah?" Suara Park Seonsaengnim menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Mi- Mianhe Seonsaengnim. Jeongmal mianhanikka." Donghae membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Dan sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang tersenyum melihatnya.

'Deg Deg Deg'

Suara detak jantung Donghae terdengar lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkinkah dia senang hanya karena Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya?

"M- Mochi, lihatlah! Dia tersenyum kearahku! Ah~ Mochi, bantu aku mendiamkan jantung yang sedari tadi melompat-lompat." Donghae bingung, Henry hanya bisa menganga lebar. Sebegitukah hyungnya ini mencintai namja itu?

Ya, Henry murid yang lompat satu kelas karena kecerdasannya itu pun hanya bisa pasrah kepada Tuhan (?).

"Diamlah hyung, kau mau kita dikeluarkan dari kelas ini oleh Park Seonsaengnim, hah?" Henry mendelik kearah Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayolah. Ajak dia bicara, selama ini kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan dia kan? Dia duduk sendirian tuh!" Henry mendorong Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang berlatih dance.

"Ja- Jangan sekarang Mochi! Tunggu sampai sepi saja."

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Ini taman hyung! Mana ada Taman sepi." Henry lebih memaksimalkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Donghae kearah Eunhyuk.

"Demi Tuhan Henry-ah! Aku belum siap!"

"Ada apa Donghae-ya?" Suara Eunhyuk mengagetkan dua insan yang ada dibalik semak-semak tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

'Deg Deg Deg'

Donghae hanya bisa menganga lebar saat Eunhyuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae dan Henry yang berjongkok ria. Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah ikut tersenyum, tak terasa wajahnya pun memanas.

"Mm… A-Ani. Hyukkie-ah, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi partnerku untuk perlombaan dance yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. A-apa kau mau?" Entah kenapa, setiap Donghae melihat manik bola mata Eunhyuk, ia akan merasa gugup. Dan sebaliknya, Eunhyuk merasa damai ketika melihat wajah Donghae jika dia tersenyum.

"Aku mau." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan Gummy Smilenya yang membuat umur Donghae berkurang.

"Kya! Gomawo My Anchovy! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan di restoran keluargaku sepulang sekolah?" Donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Tidak sadar jika orang yang ada di sebelahnya merona.

Deg Deg Deg'

Kali ini bukan detak jantung Donghae saja yang berdetak kencang, detak jantung Eunhyuk juga tidak kalah cepat.

'_My Anchovy? Dia memanggilku My Anchovy? Aigo~ Apa ini mimpi? Padahal yang memanggilku Anchovy hanya sahabat-sahabatku. Tetapi, Donghae… Dia memanggilku dengan My Anchovy' _

"M-My A-Anchovy? Apa maksudmu Hae?" Kata Eunhyuk lirih dan mungkin Donghae tak mendengarnya.

"Ah? Ehm… Mianhe Hyukkie." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "A-Aku kembali ke kelas, ne?" Serunya sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya diam. Ralat! mungkin dia melamun. Bibirnya gemetar. Ia menangis.

'_Dia memelukku. Dia benar-benar memelukku. Pelukannya sama persis dengan hangat pelukanmu dulu. Sangat hangat dan nyaman sebagaimana kau memelukku. Dan sekarang, dialah yang menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Hiks… Bogoshippo'_

.

.

_Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing_

"Hyukkie-ah!" donghae berlari kearah Eunhyuk yang berjalan menunduk. "Kita jadi pergi bersama kan? Eh, wae Hyukkie? Kau menangis?" Raut wajah Donghae yang tadinya berseri-seri meredup seketika saat melihat wajah Hyukkie yang merah padam dan penuh air mata.

"Hyukkie? Gwaenchana?" Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"…"

_Grep!_

Entah apa yang Donghae pikirkan, Ia merasa sangat ingin memeluk Hyukkie. Tapi apa daya, saat Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hyu-Hyukkie…" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya semakin sakit saat Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Ia merengkuh tubuh kurus Eunhyuk menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

.

.

Donghae menuntun tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk menuju sebuah Restoran mewah. Saat mereka tepat berada di depan Restoran, para waitress segera membukakan pintu yang begitu megah itu dengan senyuman yang tulus. Mereka bahagia, Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang Donghae ajak untuk makan dengannya. Ya, meskipun dia seorang namja. Pretty namja.

"Donghae-ya, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan hanya berisi Dia dan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk. Mulai dari mata sipitnya yang begitu indah, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang tirus namun seksi, dan jangan lupa bibir merah yang sangat kissable itu, sungguh Donghae ingin merasakan manisnya bibir merah ranum itu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memanas, yang bisa membuat rona merah di pipinya.

"Waeyo Hae?" Kata Eunhyuk yang terus menundukkan wajahnya. Ia malu sekarang.

"Jangan menundukkan wajahmu Hyukkie-ah. Agar aku bisa leluasa melihat wajah cantikmu itu." Kata Donghae blak-blakan.

"Itu tak lucu Hae, aku sama sekali tidak cantik! Aku namja, apa kau lupa?" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menunjukkan wajah protesnya.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik bagiku Hyukkie. Ne, aku seakan lupa jika kau namja." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

Hening, mereka telah memulai makan malam di Restoran dengan ruangan khusus mereka berdua. Sesekali melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang ada dalam jarak dekat, senyum Donghae semakin mengembang.

"Annyeong Hasseyo." Terlihatlah sosok berwibawa serta membawa tongkat masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Haraboji!" Seru Donghae senang.

Kakek tua itu menuju tempat duduk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Eunhyuk.

"Donghae, apakah ini namja yang ingin kau kenalkan denganku?" Kakek itu tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk membalas senyumannya.

"Ne. Bagaimana menurut haraboji?" Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu maksud pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan tampang cengo. Dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee HyukJae, tapi semua orang memanggilnya Eunhyuk."

"Dia cantik,sepertinya masih polos dan baik, cocok menjadi istrimu kelak!" kakek itu berseru riang.

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Uhukk!" Eunhyuk tersedak saat mendengar kata 'istri' dari kakek dan itu melibatkan dirinya.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" Donghae memijat tengkuk Hyukkie. Ia mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk kaget. Karena Donghae belum pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchana Donghae-ah!"

.

.

Angin semilir mengenai muka dan rambut Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi melamun dibawah rindangnya pohon dibelakang ruang kelasnya.

'_Aku bingung denganmu Donghae-ah, kau belum pernah menyatakan cinta padaku kan? Tapi kenapa kau memilihku sebagai istrimu kelak? Sungguh, aku belum terbiasa menjadi uke.'_

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang sedari tadi mengenai rambutnya. Menghela napas panjang jika mengingat kata-kata kakek Donghae. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merengkuh lututnya sendiri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tangan dan lututnya. Ia teringat kekasihnya dulu, dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

"Hyukkie…" Eunhyuk kaget dan segera menyeka air matanya. Ia melihat sosok Donghae tepat disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum saat Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Hyukkie. Entah kenapa, Donghae menjadi agak manja dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, hae-ah."

"Kau marah padaku?" Donghae melihat Eunhyuk, dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ani. Marah karena apa?" Eunhyuk mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae, berusaha untuk menenangkan Donghae.

"Kemarin malam. Mianhe Eunhyukkie."

"Haha. Gwaenchana Fishyyyy! Tunggu, tapi kenapa aku yang kau pilih Hae? Kau bahkan tak pernah menyatakan cintamu padaku." Kata Hyukkie polos.

Donghae menata duduknya, berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Menatap tajam kedalam bola mata Eunhyuk. Mencari sesuatu yang Donghae saja yang tahu #plak!

"Karena… Aku mencintaimu My Anchovy. Maaf, aku tidak pernah menyatakan cintaku padamu Hyukkie. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama. 3 tahun yang lalu. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum kearahku, kau membuat jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat untuk memompa darah ketubuhku Hyukkie. Sejak itu, aku benar-benar menjadi stalkermu. Mencari tahu apa saja tentangmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar takut untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku memiliki trauma untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya padamu, Hyukkie. Meskipun kau tidak menjadi cinta pertamaku, tapi kau menjadi cinta terakhir dalam hidupku." Donghae mengatakan dengan tulus. Terlihat dari matanya yang benar-benar serius. Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan dari Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku. Lee Donghae?" kata eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ne Lee Hyukjae. Saranghanikka." Kata Donghae tulus.

"Nado Hae, Nado Saranghanikka." Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya Eunhyuk mengatakan itu padanya.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk yang merona.

"Kau tahu, Chagi. Kau sangat cantik jika merona seperti ini." Donghae membisikkan tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Serta menjilat lembut telinga seksi itu.

"Ennggh, Hae." Eunhyuk menutup matanya berusaha menikmati sentuhan dari kekasih barunya.

Donghae mengklaim wajah Eunhyuk menjadi miliknya. Mulai dari tanda kemerahan yang ia hasilkan di leher jenjang nan putih Eunhyuk. Lalu beralih ke kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk, mengecupnya lembut. Ke hidung mancungnya. Dan berakhir di bibir merah milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae melumat bibir kissable Eunhyuk dengan lembut, menghisap serta menjilatnya.

"Mmmhhh… Hmmppfft Hae, sesak! Ennggh…" Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae. Ia membutuhkan asupan udara yang cukup baginya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan.

.

"Chagi, kau mau pulang denganku?" Donghae berlari dan menyamakan posisi berjalan mereka berdua.

"Mm… Baiklah. Aku pulang denganmu." Kata Eunhyuk santai dan menyentuh tangan Donghae, menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka.

.

"Ini rumahku, Hae. Bagaimana? Ya, meskipun sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan restoran mewah ataupun rumah yang kau tinggali. Disini sangat nyaman Hae.

Mereka berada didepan rumah ukuran standart. Didepan rumah itu ditanami Bunga-bunga beraneka warna untuk memperindah rumah itu.

"Kau suka menanam bunga, chagi?" Kata Donghae seraya menghirup aroma salah satu bunga yang ada dirumah itu.

"Aniyo. Ibuku yang menanamnya. Dia sangar gemar menanam bunga seperti ini Hae. Kau tak ingin memasuki rumahku?" Kata Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Donghae memasuki ruangan kamar Eunhyuk. Kamar yang cukup besar dan luas serta nyaman. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantung Donghae berdetak sangat kencang. Ia melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas di meja kecil tepat disebelah kanan tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Dengan rasa yang berdebar-debar ia mendekati bingkai foto itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan cemilan.

Donghae mengambil foto berbingkai pink itu. Dan…

"T-Tidak! Tidak M-Mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Donghae syok. Ia mendapati didalam foto itu adalah, Foto Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra sebagaimana sepasang kekasih. Donghae mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Donghae-ah! Ada apa?" Eunhyuk berlari dan memeluk Donghae yang terduduk lemas di kasurnya.

Donghae memberikan foto berbingkai itu kepada Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah sedihnya sambil menerima foto itu dan kembali memeluk Donghae.

"I-Itu S-Sungmin kan chagi? Lee Sungmin?" Kata Donghae memastikan.

"Ne chagi. Ini Lee Sungmin. Kekasih pertamaku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ne, aku mengenalnya sangat mengenalnya."

#FlashBack 8 year ago

"Sungmin hyung, aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu hyung. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Donghae memberikan sebuah lollipop ukuran besar dan setangkai mawar merah. Sungguh terlihat lucu melihat anak berusia 9 tahun menyatakan cintanya.

"Maaf Hae. Aku tak menyukaimu. Kita berteman saja! Arraso!" Kata Sungmin keras walaupun masih terlihat menggoda.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong terimalah cintaku yang besar ini. Berusahalah mencintaiku walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama hyung. Kumohon." Ratap Donghae mengiba.

Tapi apa daya, Donghae hanya namja lemah yang memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Pemegang sabuk hitam pencak silat (?). Dengan sedikit gaya martial artnya. Bisa jadi Donghae babak belur. Dan lagi, Sungmin memang tidak mau dipaksa.

'BUKK!'

Satu pukulan meluncur cepat di perut Donghae. Donghae memegangi perutnya yang sangat perih akibat pukulan gratis dari Sungmin.

"Te-Teganya kau hyung." Suara Donghae mengecil dan ia pingsan ditempat itu juga.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Hae. Aku tak mencintaimu!" Ucap Sungmin lirih dan mengecup pelan bibir tipis Donghae.

"Mianhe." Kata Sungmin pelan dan segera berlari keluar sekolah. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terkapar di lapangan basket.

#FlashBack End

"Dan begitulah, saat aku sadar. Aku sudah ada di Rumah Sakit. Sejak saat itu, aku tak akan lagi menyatakan cinta pada siapapun. Aku hanya trauma dengan perlakuan Sungmin hyung padaku. Aku juga sempat takut saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Tetapi, sifatmu tak sekeras Sungmin hyung. Kau bahkan sangat lembut padaku. Tapi, aku masih mau mengakui, bahwa Sungmin hyung adalah cinta pertamaku." Donghae mengecup pelan dahi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata yang siap untuk meluncur deras di pipi tirusnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hyukkie-ah. Gwaenchana?" Hati Donghae kembali sakit. Melihat namjachingunya menangis seperti itu.

"Kau tau Hae, Sungmin hyung itu sangat pengertian. Dia sangat hangat padaku. Dan saat pertama kali kau memelukku, aku teringat Sungmin hyung. Dia benar-benar pantas menjadi uke ku Hae." Eunhyuk melipat lututnya dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa Sungmin hyung tega meninggalkanmu? Dia pasti telah menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat." Donghae memeluk tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"Dia meninggalkanku bukan karena dia tak mencintaiku Hae. Dia… Dia… Hiks." Eunhyuk benar benar tak kuat untuk mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar terpukul. "Dia, meninggal Hae." Lanjut Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Ji-Jinjjayo? S-Sungmin hyung meninggal?" Hati Donghae sekarang seperti disayat-sayat oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Ia benar-benar terpuruk. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Serta mendengar cerita bahwa cinta pertamanya telah meninggalkan dirinya dan semua orang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Dia mati karena kecelakaan. Aku masih ingat tiap-tiap detik kejadian itu, karena memang saat itu aku sedang bersamanya. Aku merutuki kebodohanku! Aku bodoh! Kenapa dia yang harus mati Hae? Kenapa tidak aku saja!" Eunhyuk mencengkeram bahunya semakin erat. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu chagi. Sungmin sudah tenang disana. Sebaiknya kau tak menangisinya Hyukkie."

"Tapi Hae… Ennggh.. Mmmppfft..Ah~~Ah~" Kata-kata Eunhyuk terputus karena Donghae lebih dulu menciumnya. French Kiss yeah. Melumat bibir merah itu lembut, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'_Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka My Little Anchovy. Kau tahu, hati ini terasa sakit jika melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia chagi. Aku janji! Dan aku akan menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang baru dalam hidupmu.'_

**~~~END~~~**


End file.
